


The Season

by KawaiPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiPanda/pseuds/KawaiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden under the clothing was a massive pile of what looked like used tissues. And buried under that was what looked like underwear. Her missing underwear. What was it doing here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season

“Goodnight, Lu-chan!” Levy called as they parted ways, each heading towards their homes after a long night in the Guild.

Waving, Lucy called back, “Night, Levy!”

“Be safe!”

Smiling, she replied, “You too!”

Her mind was reeling from tonight’s events. She and Levy had just spent the last five hours looking into everything about Dragons and their slayers, not that they found much on what they were trying to figure out. Virtually nothing was explaining why Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were acting… different.

Sure, they now knew a lot about their magic and all, but not much else.

The past week, all three had basically gone through a personality change. They were also more… aggressive and short tempered. Wendy wasn’t as changed as the two boys, but still noticeable. Natsu and Gajeel though… Natsu had taken to practically avoiding Lucy, instead opting to drape himself all over Lisanna, and Gajeel just turned tail and practically run away whenever Levy came within twenty feet of him.

It was ridiculous really. And it came out of nowhere!

Taking a moment to stretch, she continued on her way home. It was driving her crazy, honestly. And hurt…. If she was being honest with herself, she had just realized her true feelings for the pink haired idiot, and it tore her apart that he basically wanted nothing more to do with her. She had not a clue what she could have done to cause him to pull away…. Unless he knew how she felt, and this was his way of rejecting her.

The thought that he didn’t return her feelings was almost like a stab in the heart.

Shaking her head, she unlocked her apartment and walked inside. She half expected to see him sitting on her bed, but as it had been for the last week, he was nowhere to be found. She tried to keep her disappointment at bay, but it wasn’t as easy as it should have been.

With a sigh, she started getting ready for bed, but first things first. A bath.

After discarding her clothing and sinking into the steamy hot waters, she let out a small moan. It felt so heavenly on her sore muscles.

It had taken a lot for her to accept the fact that she didn’t just care for him as a friend anymore… that it had evolved into something more. She found herself in denial for over a month, refusing to believe that she could possibly want more from Natsu than just friendship. After all, he was so… so... perfect.

Sure, he had a lot of childish tendencies, he was dense, and very destructive… but, he was strong, kind, and so very loyal. And to be honest, she wouldn’t have him any other way.

Flushing, she found herself sinking in the water, up to her chin, from embarrassment.

*          *          *

The following morning, Lucy found herself waking up alone. The first few times it happened, it was great. After all, he had no business breaking into her apartment at night and slipping into the bed with her, regardless of how she felt for him. But after his behavioral change, it was just a reminder of how things had changed.

She missed the pink haired slayer.

After getting ready for the day, she headed for the guild, determination putting some pep in her step. She was going on a job with Natsu today. She had rent due, and he was her partner! He wasn’t going to avoid her anymore. She refused to allow it anymore.

Smiling, she walked into the guild in search of the pink haired slayer. Not seeing him anywhere, she headed for the bar. “Mira!”

The white haired wizard gave her a smile. “Yes, Lucy?”

“Have you seen Natsu?”

Mirajane shook her head. “No, he hasn’t been in yet.”

With a frown, she sighed. “Thanks!”

“Where are you going?” Mirajane asked as she turned back for the guild doors.

She waved her off. “I’ll be back later.”

She didn’t bother telling her that she was headed to Natsu’s house. After all, it was just more ammo for Mirajane to throw at her, claiming she liked him. And she did, but that still wasn’t the point. She valued her privacy, and didn’t want to be teased relentlessly by the guild over her feelings… especially since she didn’t even know if he returned them.

Taking a quick moment to survey the guild, she also realized that Levy and Gajeel were missing. She was frowning as she left.

Sure, it was a little early, but usually Levy was here by now. Knowing the bluenette like she did, she probably was off researching more since they weren’t able to find anything last night. Making a note to check on Levy later, she headed towards Natsu’s house.

It had been such a long time since she’d last been at his house. She just never had a reason, since he was almost always at the guild or her apartment!

The walk there was quite peaceful.

Upon spotting his house, she smirked, marching up to the door before giggling and twisting the knob. He didn’t usually leave the door locked because he’d know who had been in and out of his house and he lived so far back in the woods, no one ever walked this way unless it was to his house, really. She stepped inside, peering around.

“Natsu?” She called out, looking for the pink haired slayer… but he wasn’t inside.

With a frown, she ran a hand through her hair. Where was he? He wasn’t at her apartment, and he wasn’t at the guild… but she could have missed him on the way here. But for some reason, she doubted it. She could just leave and try the guild again, but that was a long trip to make if he wasn’t even there. And she highly doubted that he would go to apartment if his past behavior from this week was anything to go by.

Mirajane would’ve told her if he had taken a job without her when she was at the guild… so where in the hell could he have been?

She walked further inside, deciding to just wait him out. He’d have to make a reappearance eventually. After all, this was his house. He lived there! However, after a few minutes, she found herself beginning to get impatient… and since there was nothing better to do, she decided to go ahead and straighten up the pig sty he called a home. She started in the kitchen and eventually moved into the main room. There were piles of clothing everywhere! It was disgusting.

Scrunching up her nose, she picked up the closest pile to his hammock… but it didn’t seem to be completely comprised of clothing like she thought. Peering down at it, she dropped what little was in her arms, her breath caught in her throat.

“W-what… the hell?”

First of all, hidden under the clothing was a massive pile of what looked like used tissues. And buried under that was what looked like underwear. Her **_missing_** underwear. What the hell was it doing here?

She blinked.

“Lucy?” At the voice, she looked up. Spotting the dragon slayer standing in the doorway, she blinked again before looking back at the discovery. And then at him. Natsu had zeroed in on what she was looking at, and she noticed the pink tinge of his cheeks. He took a step towards her. “I-I…”

“Eh?!”

 

 


End file.
